The Return of InuJon's Universe and The Choice
by Siege25
Summary: A massive energy spike had been detected in another part of the Multiverse. It turned out to be InuJon's Universe. Now that they have seen home again, InuJon, Allison, Tia, Tio, and Leaf must make a choice. Come home? Or stay with Siege Alliance?


**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with a new one chapter story. This one is about InuJon's universe returning. But then comes the tough decision for InuJon, Allison, Leaf, Tia, and Tio. Do they stay with Siege Alliance? Or do they come home? Inujon (the author) owns InuJon, Allison, Tia, Tio, and Leaf. I own Siege. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **(Hall of Origin)**

 **Siege:** Wow, what an energy spike!

Siege had been monitoring this energy all day. At about 8:00 in the morning, an energy had been detected in the Multiverse. For 4 hours straight, Siege had been monitoring this.

 **Siege:** Surely it's gotta stop sometime.

It then stopped spiking, as if it listened to Siege.

 **Siege:** Alright, then. Now I can actually see what this is.

Siege focused on the energy. It was the energy of an entire universe. The Universe was scanned for what universe it was. When the scan finished, Siege could not believe what he was seeing.

The scan ID read: InuJon's Universe.

 **Siege:** InuJon'sUniverse!? InuJon! Allison! Tio! Tia! Leaf! Get in here!

 **InuJon:** What is it, Siege?

 **Siege:** You know how I've been monitoring this energy all day?

 **Allison:** Yeah, so?

 **Siege:** I found this…

Siege showed them the ID.

 **Leaf:** WHAT!?

 **Tio:** OUR UNIVERSE?

 **Tia:** IT'S BACK!?

 **Siege:** Kaos, get that portal open to these coordinates!

 **Kaos:** On it!

The portal was constructed as the six heroes went through.

* * *

 **(InuJon's Universe)**

The light blinded them for a second as they entered the universe. Then, almost in an instant…

 **?:** InuJon? Allison? Leaf? Tia? Tio? Is that you?

They looked and saw a girl with red hair, white and blue knight-like clothing, a blue cape, gray boots, gray eyes, and was holding a sword.

 **Allison:** Keldeo?

 **Keldeo:** GUYS!

Keldeo ran up and group hugged them all. Keldeo then let go and took notice of Siege.

 **Keldeo:** Oh, who's this?

 **InuJon:** Keldeo, meet Siege, creator and leader of Siege Alliance.

 **Keldeo:** Pleasure to meet you, Siege.

 **Siege:** Likewise.

The two shake hands. Keldeo blushes slightly.

 **Keldeo:** You know, you are kinda cute.

 **Allison:** Sorry, Keldeo.

Allison shows Keldeo her Sapphire ring.

 **Allison:** I'm already married to him.

Keldeo stops blushing, relieved.

 **Keldeo:** Phew… Thanks for making it easier on me.

 **?:** Keldeo, who's there?

A tall man walked up. He had orange hair, orange armor, and giant orange wings. He also wore orange boots. He had a huge sword on his back too. His eyes were colored blue.

 **Keldeo:** Oh, Charizard. Look!

The human Charizard looked and saw InuJon, Allison, Tia, Tio, and Leaf.

 **Charizard:** Hey! They're back! Thank Arceus!

Charizard gave them a group hug, and was taking the wind out of them.

 **InuJon:** Hard… to… breath…

 **Charizard:** Oh, oops.

Charizard let go of them, then eyed Siege.

 **Charizard:** Who is this? He better not be after my girl Keldeo!

 **Keldeo:** Charizard, he's married!

 **Charizard:** To who?

 **Allison:** *Ahem* That would be me.

Allison holds up her ring for Charizard to see.

 **Charizard:** Oh. What's your name?

 **Siege:** Name's Siege.

 **Charizard:** Nice to meet you.

 **Keldeo:** Come on, we'll show you around.

Keldeo, Charizard, InuJon, Allison, Tia, Tio, and Leaf showed Siege around town. They ran into a girl with a frosty dress on, and light blue hair with beautiful black eyes, and a girl with brown hair, a black sports bra, black shorts, and black shoes. They were Glaceon and Umbreon.

 **Glaceon:** Leaf?

 **Leaf:** Glace?

 **Glace:** Leaf!

Glace hugged Leaf and Leaf returned the favor.

 **Umbreon:** Leaf!

Umbreon joined in on the hug.

Leaf was crying.

 **Leaf:** I missed you both so much!

Keldeo leaned over and whispered in Siege's ear.

 **Keldeo:** The Eevee Evolutions are very close friends with one another.

 **Siege:** I can see that.

After Leaf stopped crying, they continued the tour. Eventually, they stopped.

 **Keldeo:** Alright, so now we must ask you five the question…

 **Charizard:** Do you wish to come home, or continue to be members of Siege Alliance?

InuJon, Allison, Tia, Tio, and Leaf winced at the question. But their answers came pretty quick.

 **Allison:** My brother and I will stay with Siege Alliance. I can't leave my husband.

 **Tia:** Then I will stay with Siege Alliance as well, I don't want to leave my boyfriend.

 **Tio:** I'm not leaving my sister, so I'm staying with Siege Alliance.

 **Leaf:** I'm not leaving my husband, I'm staying with Siege Alliance.

But then, the five had tears in their eyes.

 **Allison:** We didn't mean to hurt your feelings with the quick answers.

 **InuJon:** We're sorry.

Keldeo and Charizard smiled.

 **Keldeo:** Don't be.

 **Charizard:** You didn't hurt our feelings.

They then put their hands on their hearts. From thin air, two stones were created. They were summon stones, Siege had saw those from Richard showing him. Keldeo and Charizard handed them to Siege.

 **Keldeo:** Behold, our Summon Stones.

 **Charizard:** We shall be at your command. If you need us, you can summon us.

 **Siege:** Thank you.

Allison then grabbed a necklace, they then slipped the blue (Keldeo's) and dark orange (Charizard's) Summon Stones onto the necklace. Siege then put the necklace on.

 **InuJon:** Don't worry, we'll come to visit!

 **Keldeo:** Good luck!

 **Charizard:** Be safe!

Siege, InuJon, Allison, Tia, Tio, and Leaf waved bye to Keldeo and Charizard as they left through the portal.

* * *

 **Twilight: Awesome!**

 **Kaos: More allies! This is AWESOME!**

 **Siege25: 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


End file.
